


Illusion

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Marvel MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, SMUT!, Thor Is a Good Bro, bait and switch, excuse to write Loki smut, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo





	1. Chapter 1

It was Thor’s idea, he’d swear down the road. 

Loki Laufeyson has always lacked confidence when it came to sexual partners, electing to take a passive role in courtship. 

Except this one girl. He’d always fancied her, like a deep seated yearning but accompanied with the depression that comes with low self esteem. 

_She’s beautiful_ , he’d decided long ago. Hair a mirage of colors between red and brown and blonde, cheerful blue eyes that always seem to smile, diminutive but powerful in her own right. Not physically, no, but she commanded the attention of everyone she occupied a room with. 

But she doesn’t want him. Not Loki Laufeyson, no. Never Loki. Nobody ever wants Loki, they just use him to get closer to Thor.

She’s more interested in tall, blue eyed and burly, he notes with distaste. His brother always seems to get the girls. 

But Loki Laufeyson is madly in love with this woman. For forever, it seems like. He grew up watching her from a distance, too intimidated by her beauty and her intelligence to do anything more than that. 

Thor has respectfully and politely rebuffed any advances any woman Loki looked on favorably made but this one never made advances to the golden haired son of Odin. Which was odd, Loki had thought, because nobody could resist the charms of Thor Odinson.

Now, in the present, Loki sits sipping on the mead he’d been brought. The serving maid had winked at him and he smiled at her companionably but nothing more. 

_She’s_ there. It’s just an informal gathering but she looks like heaven in a simple white dress with her hair loose. She laughs and chats with her friends, painfully oblivious to Loki—but he’s used to it. 

Thor flops into the chair besides him. “Something on your mind, brother?” 

Loki hums into his cup but says nothing more, electing to keep his eyes on her. 

“Ah, I see. Well,” Thor’s eyes follow Loki’s, then he gets up with a hearty slap on Loki’s back. “Time to introduce you!” He pulls a protesting Loki to his feet and drags him over to the woman who’s so captivated him. 

Loki panics and does what he does best: turns invisible. Literally. 

Her confused face says he was successful; Thor looks annoyed but at least he isn’t angry. 

Later, after the party: “Why did you do that?” 

_Oh, no._ “Do what?” 

“Turn invisible. You would think you’ve never seen seen the fairer sex, brother!” 

“Have you seen her?!” Loki fumes. “She’s beautiful and I’m...me. She doesn’t know that I even exist!” 

“That’s the entire _point_ of an introduction, brother!” Thor says, maddeningly optimistic. “Just go up to her and ask to court her!” 

“Oh if I only had your confidence in the matter…” Loki sighs. 

The brothers sit in silence for a few heartbeats as Thor downs a mug of mead, then Loki perks up with an idea. “What if...what if I go to her looking like you?” 

“Or you could just ask her out,” Thor says after a belch. 

“Or you could be a supportive brother and help me out?” Loki pleads. He turns on what the Midgardians call the “puppy face” and pouts. 

“No—don’t—not the face! Alright, FINE,” Thor acquiesces, seething. “But you need to say something about your feelings!” 

“It’s just for a few days!!” Loki begs. 

“Oh very well,” Thor grouses. “I could use a vacation…” 

It’s settled. In a few hours, Thor will sneak out for parts unknown for a few days. Loki will assume Thor’s appearance and some responsibilities and Thor will take a vacation. 

He takes note of his brother’s features and mannerisms and waits until several days after Thor Odinson bids farewell and disappears for places unknown. Then he makes an excuse to leave Asgard and actually does for a day or two. He finds a hidey hole in some mountains on Midgard and drinks to assume some courage for what he’s about to do. 

Then he comes back with Thor’s face. 

Oh, it’s so easy to walk around Asgard and have everyone just _fawning_ over one’s every action. 

He’s lapping up the affection when he sees her. She’s scanning the area as if looking for something. 

She looks...disappointed for a moment as he approaches but the look is fleeting and she welcomes him with a smile.

“Um...hello.” Loki is still nervous despite wearing Thor’s face. 

“Hello, Thor Odinson,” she returns genially. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

The words come out in a rush. “Wouldyouliketotakeadrinkwithme?”

She startles and for a moment, Loki thinks the game is over, that she knows who he is and would decline him. 

Instead, she smiles and nods. “Certainly!” 

Loki would swear later that the PLAN was to use his brother’s face and give voice to the feelings he himself has for her. To “put in a good word”, so to speak, then to allow the glamourie to fail and come clean with his feelings. 

That was the plan, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki shows up in the guise of Thor at the appointed time. He stands at the base of the stairs as she exits her domicile. 

She’s a vision. She’s clothed in a knee length dark green dress that sets off the red in her hair, complemented by the barest traces of silver along the seams. It clings to her frame in a way that’s absolutely gorgeous and while Loki would prefer to see the dress on the floor, it looks splendid on her just the way it is. Her makeup is sparse and her hair is loose, begging for Loki to touch it. 

He’s staring at her as she approaches him, so much so that she had to call him (by his brother’s name) three times before the spell is broken. 

He shakes his head it clear it of the unbidden naughty thoughts and his mouth gapes like a fish, refusing to work. He remembers the bouquet of three red roses in his hand and thinks them incredibly plain against her beauty. Sheepishly, he hands them over. 

“Oh, thank you!” She sniffs them and closed her eyes in bliss and hums. Loki’s brain immediately thinks of ways to make her do that again—and most of them are not fit for polite company. 

Work, damn you— Loki begs his brain. Say something! “You look—stunning.” 

She blushes gracefully and thanks him again. “Shall we?” 

Loki clears his throat and offers her his arm. 

He’s less sure of himself now. He’d planned an evening of dinner theater and realizes that it may not be what she likes. He’s kicking himself for not asking as they walk into the amphitheater—

—and as her eyes light up, he realizes that the venue was correct, if not the bill. 

It’s a Migardian classic, fairly young by his standards but ancient by theirs. “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” was the selection. Loki is less than fond of the humor used in it but he hadn’t known if she was. He figures his brother would appreciate it and relishes the looks he gets escorting her through the crowds. 

Internally, he’s frantically trying to figure out how and when he should break the news that he isn’t actually Thor as they sit down together. 

The entire play is a comedy of errors, not including the original script: the performers miss their cues or read the wrong lines and the scenery is haphazard at best. To the actors’ credits, they stumble along like the play is supposed to be awful and the audience is in stitches. 

Loki is fretful that she’s not enjoying the play. He hadn’t heard anything from her. 

And then—a piece of scenery breaks off and falls, narrowly missing an actor, but tearing a slash in his tunic. Instead of being upset, the actor walks around with his backside showing as if nothing had happened. Another actor makes a show of informing him that his ass was showing and the actor stage jumps and makes a lewd comment.

The audience dissolves into gales of laughter. Loki hears a snort and looks over at her; she’s suppressing laughter! 

He smirks as she turns and looks at him, both red in the face. 

And suddenly, neither can contain it anymore. They laugh until their bellies ache, along with the rest of the audience. She leans her head onto his shoulder as she wipes away tears of mirth from her eyes and Loki FREEZES, unsure of what to do.

“Do you—do you want to leave?” He asks hopefully. He’s— 

“Yes, I’m famished,” she responds. 

During the intermission, they sneak out the side door. 

Still giggling at the horrid play and the ease of their escape, they walk down the avenue. 

“Where would you like to eat?” Loki asks her. 

“Truth be told, I just wanted to get out of there,” she sighs. 

My sentiments exactly but that’s not what Thor would say. “I didn’t think it was that bad—“

“Those poor players!” She giggles. “Honestly, though? I’m not sure what I want. I don’t want food from around here.” 

Loki smiles. He knows just the place. 

Several moments and a quick plea to Heimdall later finds them at Loki’s favorite quick meal spot: a Dairy Queen outside of some hick town. Her eyes light up at the signs and the ads. 

“Where are we?” She questions.

“This is one of my—um, Loki’s—favorite places when he wants some privacy.” Loki is mentally kicking himself for the stumble as she eyes him. “It’s a little town called Windsor in Virginia. Nobody knows us here and it’s a major trucking route so nobody will think anything of our mannerisms.” 

She takes it all in: the “country” attitude, the strange dress, the people going in and out. It’s dark but not too late: they can be seen but not seen. For all the world, they look like an average couple out for a pleasant evening. 

Loki lets her peruse the menu, making suggestions here and there and she selects the chicken tenders combo meal with a soft drink. 

The food comes and it’s fresh, piping hot. Her eyes widen with the amount of food. “Is there more?” 

“There can be,” he says through a mouthful of hamburger. 

And now she’s asking him a thousand questions. “How is this possible? Why is the beverage bubbly? Does it contain alcohol?! What’s the thing that gives the drinks?” 

Loki answers her questions with no hint of frustration in his voice: “It’s called ‘fast food’, it’s carbonated, it does not contain alcohol, it’s a drink dispenser—“ 

“This is so DIFFERENT and I love it!” She chirps happily. Loki can’t take his eyes off of her: she’s so beautiful with her eyes wide and taking in new information, including the motorcycles roaring into the diner parking lot. 

Loki smiles mischievously. “I think you’ll like this, then—“ He leaves her momentarily and goes to the register. He orders two dipped cones, one with chocolate and one with cherry coating. 

He comes back to see her on her feet, fists clenched, anger plain on her face. In front of her is a man about twice her weight and a head taller. He’s barrel chested, bald headed and bearded, wearing a leather vest. “...for one second that I would honestly fall for that line?”

“What, you don’t like a good ride, sweetheart?” The hair on the back of Loki’s neck stands up. He wants to jump in and start throwing fists in her defense. 

But the glamourie is only affects appearance, not actual physiology. To put it bluntly: Loki cannot possibly hope to win a physical fight with this man. 

Despite that, he opens his mouth. “Hey!” 

The biker turns and looks him up and down. “What do you want, fag?” 

The first punch is actually not thrown by Loki. 

It’s thrown by _her_. 

And the biker is bleeding from his nose and staring at the woman in shock. 

She’s furious and not even noticing the trouble she may have gotten herself into. Knowing this might end badly for him, Loki interjects himself between her and the biker. “Look, we don’t want more trouble—“

“Control your bitch, man!” 

And Loki has had it. He does the first thing that comes to mind: he jams the cherry covered cone into the antagonist’s eyes, temporarily blinding him. He snarls and she grabs Loki’s arm and pulls him out of the way of the incoming punch. They sprint out the door, Loki belatedly realizing that they don’t have any type of transportation. 

A pat on his shoulder— “Look!” She points to a motorcycle that’s still running. “He left his metal steed—ack!” 

Loki grabs her hand and pulls her in the direction of the bike. He realizes he’s still holding the chocolate cone, which is beginning to melt. “Here—“ He straddles the bike and pulls her down behind him. “—hold on—!”

“He’s coming—!” She chucks the other ice cream cone at him; it sticks to his chest. He stops in his tracks, stunned, and gives her a deadly glare. 

She wraps her arms around Loki’s chest and lets out a shriek as he peels out. The biker, recovered, is hot on their heels as he guns it out of the parking lot and west down the highway. Car horns blare; the vehicles barely miss him as he leaves the biker and the Dairy Queen in the dust. 

About ten minutes later, Loki pulls over, unsure of what else to do. She’s still taking in the sights when he dismounts the bike. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” She fixes him with a curious stare. “Are you?” 

Loki nods. He’s still in the guise of Thor and the blonde tresses shake. “I’m sorry, that was not how I intended things to happen tonight.” He steels himself for the demand to be taken home. 

“Are you kidding?” She scoffs and Loki flinches. “That was the best time I’ve ever had!” 

Loki’s jaw nearly detaches itself from his head. She continues. “It’s so BORING on Asgard, I thought I would die from it! This is a good change of pace. I want MORE,” she finishes with a hungry look in her eyes. 

Loki feels like he may have bitten off more than he can chew with this one. 

But he’ll gladly choke on the mouthful. “Your steed awaits, m’lady.” He motions to the motorcycle and they mount. 

They ride for hours, this time going south and stopping only for fuel and for them to change out of “date” clothes once the discount clothing stores open for the day. 

“This is lovely,” she comments. She’s wearing jeans and a too-big tee shirt with a unicorn on it. “It’s certainly more ‘fun’ than what we were doing!” 

Loki is in jeans as well, wearing a black shirt with a band logo on it. He’s not sure which band and he doesn’t care. He ties back his/Thor’s hair with pack of hair ties; she uses the rest on her hair. “Do you want to keep going?” The perks of being a prince of Asgard: unlimited funds. 

“Yes!” They could go on forever.

They’re almost to the border between Virginia and North Carolina when Loki spots a sign for local entertainment, which happens to be a mud derby. Without further thought, Loki pulls off the highway. 

Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a perfect O as she steps into the arena. 

It’s dirty, it’s gritty, it’s absolutely against what any average Asgardian would consider a past time, but Loki feels a thrill knowing that this pleases her. She wants this. 

He no longer cares about the event. Just her. 

Just her and the way she looks, all excited for the derby to begin. She’s leaning forward, taking everything in earnestly. 

And everything else is lost to time.


	3. Chapter 3

Time is so lost to Loki that he wakes up one day and realizes he’s been using Thor’s face for three weeks.

And then one day, after a date, she invites him into her home. 

And into her bed.

 _She’s so beautiful,_ he thinks as he sinks his face between her legs. Oh how he aches to tell her who he really is. 

He aches in other ways as well, ways that can be easily solved, but not now. As much as Loki wants to sink his raging cock into her, he also wants to wait. He wants her to experience his tongue, so gifted in other ways, but especially in this one. 

Loki slides her underwear down past her knees slowly, kissing the insides of her thighs lightly. She moans and makes the _neediest_ sounds and he wants her to make those sounds again, over and over until she falls apart beneath him, over him, all around him. 

He slithers his tongue around her opening, purposely avoiding it until she mewls and whines and thrusts her hips up towards his mouth. 

_She tastes like honey—_ is all he can think of as he takes in all she has to offer. 

She runs her hands through the blond tresses he’s wearing courtesy of the glamourie and groans out “more”. 

With zeal and not a little sadness, he dives back in, this time poking his tongue into her core as he loops his arms around her thighs to pull them open and allow him access. 

She’s gasping in shorter breaths as he works his tongue and mouth over her; the hands in “his” hair are getting tighter and tighter and suddenly—she arches her back and cries out as she climaxes against his face. He licks her through it and she lies boneless on the bed, winded. 

Loki rises up between her legs and settles into the cradle of her hips, lavishing light kisses on her face and neck. She hums in pleasure, running her hands up his back to embrace him as he presses his hardened cock against her core. 

“Are you sure, my love?” He whispers.

In response, she shifts to allow his painfully hard dick access. He finally sinks into her, relishing in the pleasured sigh she gives him. _She feels like heaven—_ and it’s all Loki can do to keep from cumming early. He fights the urge to just pound into her and opts for slow, deep strokes. 

She gasps on each stroke, mouthing at his neck and jawline. He whispers endearments along hers as she whines and her canal clamps down on him. 

He takes his time with her, fondling her breasts gently and kissing her softly and slowly thrusting into her. 

Suddenly, she arches her back into him, running her nails down his own—probably leaving marks but he doesn’t care—and screams out his name. 

His balls tightening, Loki rides her through her climax, praying he doesn’t go off. He pulls out just before he cums and she whines at the loss of him. “Not yet, my love—“ At his direction, she turns onto her belly, then rises to her hands and knees. He steadies her with a hand on one hip, then aims his erection towards her opening. He slips once, twice then slides in with a pleasured hiss. He bottoms out with a moan that is accompanied by her breathy cry of “gods, yes!” 

He moves into her slowly at first, then picks up the pace as she beats her shapely butt back against his groin. He leans over her so his chest is against her back, then reaches around and strokes her clit; she cums with a cry and doubles over onto the bed. Frantically, he pulls out, just barely staving off his own climax and bears her to lie face down on the bed, lavishing her neck and shoulders with light kisses.

She turns to look at him questioningly with one eye. “What about you?” 

He chuckles. “In due time, dearling.” He pushes up from her and sits back. He positions her laying on her back but twisted at her waist so the left side of her pelvis is towards the bed. He enters her slowly and her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

“I can’t—“ she whimpers as he picks up the pace. 

“One more, love, one more—“ _One more before I finish—_

She reaches back and grabs the sheets as he pounds into her. 

_Oh gods, I’m so close—_ “In or out, darling?” He can’t control it any longer—

“In—oh!” She arches her back, gasping out a name as she reaches her climax; with a cry, a grunt and several thrusts, Loki empties himself inside her. 

He nearly collapsed onto her with the force of his climax as he realizes that despite wearing his brother’s face, it wasn’t his brother’s name she had called out. 

It was _his_.


End file.
